


Watching you fall

by notanotherfanartist



Series: Sherlock drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanotherfanartist/pseuds/notanotherfanartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching you fall

It had been 6 months into their relationship, when that fatal day had arrived. John received a call stating Mrs Hudson had been shot, calling Sherlock a machine due to not caring about her. Of course he knew the truth, he wanted to finish his game with Moriarty without John there to stop him. He sent him a text, met him on the roof of St. Bart's and had a boring conversation with the consulting criminal before stepping on the edge of the roof. He saw John's cab arrive and rang him.  
  
" John."  
  
John looked around before heading towards St. Barts.  
  
"No John, back up."   
  
"Where are you?" He was beginning to get worried.  
  
"Look up."  
  
John did as instructed and looked. His eyes found the familiar shape of Sherlock.  
  
"Sherlock, what the hell are you doing. I'm coming in."  
  
"NO. Stay where you are. John I need you to know something." Sherlock felt tears forming in his eyes as he looked at the love of his life.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"I'm a fake. I made up everything. The cases, the deductions, even Moriarty." His voice was beginning to crack. "Tell Lestrade and Mrs Hudson."  
  
"I don't believe that Sherlock. When we first met, you knew about my sister. No one else could have figured that out but you. Please come down."   
  
"I looked you up on the internet John. I did everything to get your trust. The one thing I didn't expect was me to fall for you. It showed me that I couldn't lie to you any longer."  
  
"Sherlock please." John was beginning to cry,   
  
"John, this is my note. This phone call, it's my note. That's what people do isn't it? Leave a note."  
  
"Sher-"  
  
"Goodbye John." Tears were running freely down his face, and he didn't stop them. "I love you" He chucked his phone on the floor.   
  
"Sher- SHERLOCK!" John screamed his name, watching his love fall through the air, before hitting the floor. He ran toward him, getting knocked down by a bicycle, before getting back up again.   
  
"Let me through. He's my frie-he's my boyfriend." He looked at Sherlock's bloody face, collapsing to the floor "Oh God."  
  
John broke down, his best friend, and love of his life, was dead.


End file.
